the landslide will bring you down
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: He has this tendincy to leave. -Molly/Teddy/Victoire, with hinted Mollysander at the end. One-shot, for Chi.


**mollyteddy ; for chi (**in a teapot**)  
><strong>merry christmas, you scrooge :P  
>ily even when i h9 you x3<p>

* * *

><p><em>so take this heart and take it down,<br>and if you climb a mountain and you turn around,  
>and you see my reflection on in the snow covered hill,<br>well maybe, well maybe, well maybe  
>the landslide will bring you down<br>_**-landslide, stevie nicks**

* * *

><p>He has this tendency to leave.<p>

**.**

It's a cold autumn day when it all starts. They're helping Grandma Molly plan Dominique's birthday party. His best friend and her cousin, Victoire, is in the other room putting up muggle streamers while she and Teddy attempt to make a cake.

Teddy lacks skills in the kitchen, and even though Molly can cook decently, they still end up with a mess and a burnt cake.

"This is your fault," Molly says decidedly with her hands on her hips, a stance that makes her look just like her mother, as she glances around the messy kitchen. Her mind is racing. Dominique is her best friend and she wanted this party to be perfect.

Instead of replying, Teddy smirks and grabs a hand full of flour. "Oh yeah?" He asks, and before she can answer, he throws the flour at her.

She scowls and calls him a child, which just makes him throw more flour at her.

"Loosen up, Molls," he teases, wiping his hands on his faded jeans.

"Fine, if you want to play it like that," she growls, an evil grin growing on her face. Teddy's genuinely scared for a moment, before he just shrugs it off. What could she do that's worse than flour?

Molly grins as Teddy watches her, slightly wary. She walks slowly towards him, coming to a stop inches from his face. Giving him a slight grin when she notices he's confused, she leans towards him, as if she's going to kiss him.

Instead, she grabs an egg that's sitting on the counter behind him and crushes it on his head. "Oops?" She winks, laughing at his face.

Soon they're in an all out war. Eggs and flour are flying, cups of water are being throw, and Molly's never had this much fun in her life.

They sit down side by side ten minutes later, both out of breath and still trying to hold back gasps of laughter.

He grins at her and she grins back. It takes her a moment to realize they're having a moment. When she does, her heart speeds up and she swallows hard. He leans towards her and brushes the flour away from the top of her lip, his fingers lingering.

Just when she's sure he's about to kiss her, Victoire busts in. Her eyes are wide and unsure as she takes in Molly and Teddy jumping apart.

"I'm gonna go clean up," Molly muttered, leaving them.

She doesn't see the death glare Victoire gives her as she leaves.

**.**

A few months later, Molly hears rumours that Victoire and Teddy are shagging. Her chest constricts and a lump grows in her throat. It can't be true, she tells herself several times. But somehow, she believes it is.

Victoire's been in love with Teddy since she was a kid. And Victoire is gorgeous, so why wouldn't he want to shag her?

Everytime she hears the rumour, though, she still feels sick.

Part of her wishes it were her he was shagging.

**.**

She gets her wish at a New Years Party.

Victoire is back at her flat, sick with a cold and Teddy's alone and sexier than ever. Maybe it's the fact that she's grown to hate Victoire just as much as she's grown to love Teddy, or maybe it's just the fact that she's tipsy and is feeling rather brave.

Whatever it is, she walks over to Teddy and pauses in front of him, with a slight smirk on her face. "Hey," she yells to him over the music.

"Molls! Hi!" He says, brushing the hair away from his forehead, before he takes a sip of his drink. After he swallows, he kind of looks her up and down in a subtle manner and Molly squeals on the inside - _he totally just checked me out!_

"What's up?" She grins as she collects her hair behind her head in a messy pony tail. He shrugs and continues checking her chest out. She bites back a smirk, "my eyes are up here, Teddy," she says in a way that says she doesn't even care.

"I know," he winks, as the song changes to a slower one. "Wanna dance?" Teddy asks her, giving her a small grin.

She smiles back. "Sure," she says.

**.**

Slow dancing a foot apart from each other turns into grinding and maybe Molly's never been this girl before, but she sure is good at it.

She wants him the way she's never wanted anyone before, so she leans over and lets her lips brush against his ear as she talks. "Wanna get out of here?" She suggests and he nods, his eyes darkening.

"Let's go," he says, grabbing her arm and guiding her outside, towards the parking lot, where he apparatus them to his flat.

His lips are on hers not a second after they appear outside his door. She doesn't even have time to open her eyes before he's got her pressed up against the door and is snogging the life out of her, whilst trying to find his keys.

Part of her feels guilty, but she tries to make herself feel better by reminding herself that he and Victoire are a no-strings-attached type couple. It's nothing serious. But she knows this isn't true - Victoire is in love with Teddy. But so is Molly, and she also knows, if they were to trade places, Victoire would do exactly the same thing.

They end up shagging three times that night. He stays half the night, before getting a phone call at one. It's Victoire.

He sits up and says, "I'll be there in ten."

**.**

Slowly, but surely, Teddy and her become something more than random snogs and shags. Molly puts her all into the relationship and it starts to show when he breaks the friends with benefits thing he's got going on with Victoire.

But it's clear from the start, even though they aren't snogging anymore, Victoire's still his number one priority.

**.**

The first time he leaves, it's almost Christmas, a year after they first shagged. Molly's asking his opinion on wrapping paper, when, surprise, surprise, Victoire calls. He gestures something she doesn't understand to Molly and says to Victoire, "I'll be right there."

Molly scowls at him from her spot on the floor. "Victoire?" She asks, venom in her voice.

He frowns at her. "Yeah. She needs some help putting up her tree," he shrugs and Molly stares at him.

"You're going to go help her instead of helping your _girlfriend?_" She looks at him in a challenging way, as if daring him to say yes, but he's oblivious.

"She needs me," he shrugs and walks over to the coat rack to put his coat on.

"I need you!" Molly yells, her face red from anger. "Tell her to go call her fucking dad and to leave us the hell alone. It's Christmas and you're my boyfriend, not hers. I need you. She can deal without."

Teddy scowls at her.

"No, I'm not your boyfriend," he says, wrapping his scarf around you. "Not with you acting like such a bitch." And then he's gone, out the door, towards _Victoire._

**.**

He doesn't come back for a month. When he does, it's New Years Eve and he's knocking at her door.

She opens it and is shocked to find him standing there. At first, she wants to throw herself at him, but then she remembers everything that happened, and she scowls. "What do you want?"

He glances at his feet, before producing a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "I miss you," he confesses, offering the flowers to him. She looks at him warily and takes the flowers from him as he continues. "It's not the same without you; I'm not the same. Give me another chance?"

Molly frowns and gestures for him to come in. As she searches for a vase to put the flowers in, her thoughts race. Should she give him another chance? Everyone makes mistakes, right? Maybe he's changed. Maybe he's realized how much he loves her. Maybe Victoire fell of a cliff?

Realizing the last one probably didn't happen, Molly's frown deepened. She finally decided what she would do as she was filling the vase with cool water.

When she walked back out into the entrance way, Teddy was standing there, watching her. "Well?" He asked slowly, unsure of himself.

She took her time placing the vase down on a small table beside the door, before moving her hands to the front of her thighs, were she rubbed her palms on her jeans gently.

"You can have another chance," she says finally.

He grins widely and grabs a hold of her, lifting her up to him so he can kiss her.

"I love you," he breathes against her lips.

"I know," she mutters through the kiss, but the truth is, she doesn't.

**.**

They have three more fights that cause him to leave before Summer ends. Molly always takes him back, and he always swears he loves her. At first, she thinks he's leaving because of her, so she tries to change herself.

She goes on a diet, grows her hair out, and starts wearing eyeliner, but by the beginning of fall, she starts to realize something all of they're fights have had in common - Victoire.

It makes her sick, because she realizes Victoire has the advantage over her. While Molly had to work for Teddy's love, Victoire had it effortlessly.

**.**

The next time he leaves, she tells him not to come back. Maybe Teddy does belong with Victoire. Maybe she and him are just a phase that they've grown out of.

Maybe it's not meant to be.

**.**

Two years later, on Christmas Eve, there's a knock at her door. "You're the one," Teddy says, without letting her even speak. "You always have been and you always will be. Two years ago, I was an idiot. I thought Victoire and I were..." he paused. "Well, I don't know what I thought we were."

"But what I do know is, I don't want to go another minute without you. I saw a girl on the street the other day, and I thought it was you. Do you know how happy I got? How many butterflies filled my stomach? And then she turned around, and it wasn't you."

Molly is breathless and unsure. Two years ago, she would have let him in and stalled, before finally giving in and letting him back into her heart.

Thanks to him, she's learned better.

"Teddy," she sighs, frowning.

"I'm not finished!" He says. "I broke up with Victoire. She's my best friend, sure, but you're the one for me, Molly. Please," he pleads.

She wants to believe him, but she can't.

"You ruined me, Teddy. Do you know how much it hurt? You leaving me for her, almost on a regular basis. I can't go through that pain again. I can't let you back in. I'm sorry," she says, shutting the door on him.

**.**

Teddy turns from the door and walks away. The old him would have knocked and knocked on her door until she answered it, but the new him just accepts that it's over and walks away.

He'll replay their time together until he dies, but for now, he just wants to go home.

He finally realizes what he's put both Victoire and Molly through. How it feels.

And he hates himself for it.

**.**

Turning away from the closed door, Molly leans against it and wipes at her tears.

"You okay?" Lysander asks, coming out of the kitchen. Molly nods and offers him a smile.

"I was just reminded of what use to be, is all." She says, and heads back to the kitchen so they can finish dinner for the next day.

She'll never admit to herself how much she wishes Lysander were Teddy.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **unsure about this whole thing. :/ sorry it's so angsty and not completely teddy/molly, Chi, but I hope you still like it, anyway.

please no favourites without a review, guise! :)


End file.
